Depuis ce temps
by japan4ever
Summary: voici la traduction française de FROM THIS MOMENT, écrit par Laura Schiller. lie et n'oublie pas mon commentaire!


Depuis ce temps

Par Laura Schiller

Traduit par Japan4ever

Basé sur la série Ailes

Copyright : Aprilynne Pike

Tamani de Rhoslyn, 2 ans, marchait en arrière de sa mère, avec un regard curieux. Le jardin où elle travaillait ne ressemblait à aucun autre jardin à Avalon; c'est une chose de l'entendre et de l'expliquer, c'est une autre chose de le voir.

-ne marche _pas_ en dehors du chemin, Rhoslyn l'avertit. Les pousses sont très fragiles. Si tu marche accidentellement sur un plant, tu pourrais lui faire mal.

-pourquoi sont-ils si près du sol? Demanda-t-il. Ils ressemblent à des choux.

Rhoslyn rit.

-crois moi, tu ne verras jamais un choux avec ces couleurs.

Elle avait raison. Les 'choux' étaient vert, mauve, rouge, jaune, bleu, blanc, rose, et toutes les autres sortes de couleurs possible. C'était comme si il y avait un arc-en-ciel qui avait touché le sol. Devant chaque plant, il y avait deux noms; un pour une fille, un pour un garçon. Les 'Jardiniers' étaient tous en train de travailler, avec leurs apprentis, ou accompagnés leurs enfants. Une fée de l'été était en train de jouer de la musique, dans un coin.

-qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ fait là? Demanda Tamani.

-ne pointe pas du doigt, c'est impoli. En plus, écouter de la musique, c'est bon pour les plants. Ça les rend plus intelligents.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, lorsque soudain, ils entendirent du bruit, à leur droite. Tamani s'agenouilla, pour regarder, et Rhoslyn s'approcha du plant.

-la fleur est en train de naitre, dit-elle. Mon Dieu, c'est la première fée d'automne de l'année. N'es-tu pas content d'être venue, aujourd'hui?

La fleur était bleu pale, la couleur du ciel, avec des nuances de mauve et de blanc. Tamani regarda la fleur s'ouvrir lentement, et à l'intérieur se révéla un cri triomphant.

La fille à l'intérieur était une toute petite chose, aussi blanche qu'un nénufar, avec n'énorme yeux vert, sur un mignon petit visage. Ses long cheveux blond lui tombait à la taille. Elle était adorable.

-qui suis-je? Demanda-t-elle avec sa voix de cristal.

-Ton nom est Laurel, dit Rhoslyn.

Elle prit une paire de ciseaux, ainsi qu'une bouteille de liquide et un morceau de tissu.

-maintenant, je vais te couper la tige qui te connecte à ta fleur, lui expliqua-t-elle, avec une voix rassurante. Cela pourrait faire un peu mal, mais ce sera bientôt terminé, d'accord?

Avec un regard alarmé, Laurel prit la main de Tamani et dit :

-Laurel a peur! Elle a très, très peur! Laurel ne veut pas avoir mal!

Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, Tamani serra la petite main dans les siennes.

En moins de deux secondes, c'était fini.

-c'est correcte maintenant. Tout est fini, lui dit-il sur un ton rassurant.

Rhoslyn sortit une petite tunique blanche et la passa par-dessus la tête de la petite fée. Celle-ci se leva sur ses deux petites jambes instable.

-tu vois? Demanda Tamani. Maintenant, tu peux marcher. Comme ça.

Il prit sa main et l'aida à faire quelques pas.

-marcher! Dit-elle, contente. Laurel adore marcher!

-oui!

-Laurel t'aime!

-Je t'aime bien, moi aussi. Mon nom est Tam.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment les filles en générales-ses grandes sœurs étaient déjà assez achalante comme ça- mais pour celle-ci, il pourrait faire une exception.

Laurel poussa un cri de protestation lorsque Rhoslyn la prit dans ses bras et l'enmena vers un autre jardin.

-maintenant, mon enfant, dit la vieille femme, c'est le temps de t'amener à la maison.

-c'est où la maison?

-L'académie.

Les trois fées regardèrent la grande et imposante structure grise.

-C'est à cet endroit que tu va apprendre à faire des potions qui vont aider les gens. Comme celle que je t'ai donné pour que la douleur parte.

-pourquoi Laurel doit partir?

-Ouais, pourquoi? Échauda Tamani.

Rhoslyn arrêta de marcher.

-Parce que…Parce que, les choses sont comme ça. Maintenant, arrêtez de me poser des questions.

-mais, Laurel veux être avec Tam, dit la petite fille, en essayant de descendre des bras de Rhoslyn, qui avait recommencé à marcher. Ils passèrent devant un autre jardin, où ils trouvèrent Jamison, comme s'il avait prédit que la première fée d'automne naîtrait ce jour là. Il sourit à Rhoslyn, qui s'inclina profondément devant lui et ordonna à Tamani de faire de même.

-je sens beaucoup de potentiel en toi, petite, murmura Jamison à Laurel. Ton destin ne va pas être comme les autres. Merci Rhoslyn de Kira, de l'avoir enmener.

Lorsque les deux fées de printemps se préparèrent à partir, ils entendirent le son d'un sanglot. Tamani se retourna et vit Laurel, avec ses grands yeux vert remplie de larmes, qui le regardait par dessus l'épaule de Jamison, comme si elle voulait mémoriser son visage.

-je vais revenir Laurel, tu as entendu? Dit Tamani. Ne m'oublie pas!

Il lui sourit, et le visage de Laurel s'illumina comme un soleil.

3


End file.
